The Rules
1)No foul language at all; this mean no swearing, no swearing with asterisks, no rude language, and nothing you would expect children to be exposed to. Swear acronyms (such as 'WTF' and 'LMFAO') are allowed. Borderline swears that are allowed to be used lightly out of character are 'crap', 'fricking', 'freaking', and 'hell'. 2)Please use the clan boards, location boards, and other cats/wolves boards for role playing only. If you wish to talk about other things, you can use the general board. Also, clan cats are to stay in their clan's board, rogues in the rogue board, kittypets in the kittypet board, loners is the loner board wolves in the wolf board, foxes in the fox board, and the Shared Clearing and Shimmering Rocks are only for gatherings and half moons. You can cross over to another board only with permission from a staff member. 3)Do not spam the chat. For those of you who do not know what spam on a forum is, it's useless blanks, 'bumps', single words/symbols, or posts that have nothing to do with the topic. 4)Listen to your leader, deputy, medicine cats, queens, and all admin/admin assistants. 5)Do not impersonate other players; for example, pretending to be your clan's leader. This goes for all members (warriors, deputies, medicine cats, kits, apprentices, queens, elders, rogues, loners, kittypets, wolves, and foxes). 6)'Powers' that are big, small, or even realistic are not allowed. Your character must act like a generally normal cat, wolf, or fox. 7)Location-jumping is not allowed; this is RPing in two placed at once. 8)Respect all players, no matter what. This means no name calling, ganging up, swearing at, or making fun of. 9)No extreme violence, sexual themes, drug-related topics, or anything that would be considered inappropriate is allowed on any of the boards. 10)No half-breeds, companions, or animals other than cats, wolves, and foxes are allowed without my permission. 11)Do not spoil the books for everyone. If you're going to make a thread pr a reply that contains spoilers for anything past the very first Warriors book (that includes spoiling Warriors' names), please write 'SPOILER ALERT FOR BOOK ______!' before doing so in order to warn those who have not read that far yet. 12)For faster loading and the convenience of others with smaller and slower computers, there is a size limit to your signature. You can have as many images and pieces of text as you'd like that roughly fit in the box below. If your signature does not fit in the box, then a staff member will either resize it or remove it. Please note that there is about a 25 pixel leeway. 13)Do not advertise websites outside of the advertisement board. Do not PM members links to your website(s) unless they ask you for the link(s). Links to websites (not on Proboards and not in competition to VWW) are allowed to be posted in the general board, however. 14)Mating and dieing are not allowed. You cannot have or adopt kits. If you wish to kill your character, you must ask Wildstar/Jaimie (me) for permission. This is done to regulate the number of spirit cats and increase the population of elders and high posters. 15)There is to be one character per account. For each new character you create, please create a new account. Please, for the sake of the website, try to stick to one character/account, but if you must, make no more than five accounts, and keep them all active. Also, try to stick with one clan; do not make a character for each clan. 15.5)This stems off of rule 15, but use the account you are logged onto to use the character you're role playing. Do not log into one account and role play a different character. In some cases, this is just laziness, but it can be used to cheat on post count, and leads to confusion for other members. 16)Be sure to have a realistic name. As of now, there are no restrictions of wolf, fox, kittypet, loner, or rogue names (as long as they follow the other rules), but warrior names must be realistic. Name parts must use only things and describing words that a cat would know of. You cannot use names from the books. For your display name, have only your character's name and no symbols. 17)No sharing personal information anywhere on VWW--this includes private messages and the intro board. While you can share your first name, state/province/region, gender, and appropriate images, do not share your age, city/address, or last name.